A method has been developed utilizing equipment provided by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration to induce whole body hyperthermia (WBH) to 42 degrees C with minor morbidity to patients. Studies are currently in progress to assess the pharmacokinetics of cyclophosphamide (CTX) plus WBH; CTX plus Adriamycin plus W B H and the therapeutic effectiveness of these combinations in adenocarcinoma of the lung (CTX & WBH) and soft-tissue sarcomas (CTX-ADM-WBH). These studies are still in their preliminary stages and no conclusions are possible at this time. Other studies are underway to access the clinical effect of WBH in acute leukemia and oat cell carcinoma.